


Unbroken

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: No summary. AU one-shot. Warnings inside
Kudos: 3





	Unbroken

A/N: A short AU one-shot. I'll leave it at that. For those that have read IDW Lost Light when Cyclonus lost Tailgate, that is similar if not exactly how these characters feel when losing the ones they love, along with the part where Cygate are together again, only to find out that they would lose each other again.

Warnings: major tissue warning, sadness, crying, deep emotions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I own my characters.

* * *

She looked at the mech before her. She couldn't stop the tears streaming endlessly down her face. He was leaving forever. As much as she wanted him to stay, it was impossible.

"I wish you could stay," she said. "I'm going to miss you."

The Prime bent down and wiped at the tears before bringing her close to him. It was very hard for him too, but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You mean so much to me. Thank you for what you have done for me. It means a lot."

"I don't want to lose you," she cried, clinging harder onto him. "You mean a lot to me Optimus. Before you leave...…. thank you for everything you've done for me. You became my light in the dark when I became lost. You healed scars in my soul. I don't think what we have will ever break, even if we won't see each other again. I want you happy, please. Be safe and be happy. You deserve it so much."

She shook and cried harder. She just couldn't say goodbye. She didn't know how to. It was too hard to say goodbye to one so special to her, that would remain in her heart forever. She noticed that he cried as well and merely brought her closer.

"You won't ever lose me. Keep me close, even if we are far apart. I will be there always," he said.

"Stay with me a while longer. Please. I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. I'll never be able to," she hiccupped. "Please. We love you so much."

"And I the same," he said.

She didn't dare let go, knowing that when she did, he would be gone. Even when he was, she remained in place, crying and rocking on the ground as she fell to her knees. The tears dripped down to the ground. She would never forget him. She felt strong, warm arms wrap around her of her lover. She didn't move, just let it all out, crying out the Prime's name in her head.

She leaned back, burying her head into her lover's neck and slowly stopped crying, even though the painful ache in her chest remained. She felt him rub her back comfortingly, understandingly. It was a loss to them all, but more so to the two that kneeled together. Yet they weren't the only ones who lost someone that day. Behind them, the two others cried at losing one they loved as well. It was painful, yet there wasnt anything they could do. No one could. Only time would allow the pain to fade away, yet it will still be there.

They would be forgotten, memories wiped, but they wouldnt forget. It seemed impossible to forget something so strong and special. To forget the ones that made life more meaningful. They would never forget.


End file.
